


Black Hat's phase of magic.

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is a snoozy boi, Animal Death, Black Hat's an evil bastard, But I decided I'd publish it since there wasn't anything like this I've seen so far, Demencia is a Fangirl, Flug wants to die, Gen, Magic Tricks, but we all love it, i guess, scrapped writing, writing is kinda old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Black Hat went through a phase that lasted approximately, a few minutes, of being a magician!It was glorious!





	Black Hat's phase of magic.

* * *

 

The manor was soundless.  
It was currently 3:33 AM. The shadows obscured the walls and corners.  
Sitting in front of Black Hat, were three disappointments. Demencia was half-asleep, hair messier than usual. 5.0.5 was dozing off, doing his best to stay awake and Flug...  
Flug looked normal, considering circumstances. Demencia had run out here, 5.0.5 had walked here and Black Hat had to drag Flug here.  
"Now, you're probably wondering why I have ordered you all here." Black Hat announced. Demencia snapped to attention,

  
"Oh, oh! I think I know! Are you going to confess your love to me and we can get married and-"

  
"No." Black Hat seethed, she faltered, but thrashed her arms around again,

  
"Oh, wait! I know! You're here to tell us that the government are actually full of reptilians!"

  
"NO."

  
"...YOU FOUND MY FANFICTIONS AND-"

  
"Quiet, no! Anyone else with some pathetic ideas they'd like to share?"

The room went silent.  
Black Hat scoffed,

"That's what I thought." He straightened his tie, "Now, I brought you here, to show some Magic Tricks!"  
Demencia cheered, 5.0.5 too and Flug just died a little on the inside.

  
"No, no don't do this, sir."

  
"Yes, yes, I will do this, Flug." Black Hat grinned, baring sharp teeth. He took off his top hat (Another hat was underneath), "I haven't done magic tricks in a while, but, I'll give it a gander." He said, "Now, as you can see this hat is empty," He showed them, and indeed, it was. Black Hat put his hand in and pulled out a dead rabbit that was decaying.  
5.0.5 looked away from the decaying corpse, Flug cringed and Demencia clapped. Black Hat scrutinized the rabbit,  
"...Woops. Guess they need feeding..." He grumbled, Demencia piped up,

  
"Ooh, ooh, can I have it?!" She hollered. "I want to add it to my collection!" She chimed. Black Hat looked at her and shook his head slowly. His jaws unhinged and his tongue lolled out, he placed the corpse on it and it retracted into his mouth. _He ate the rabbit whole_. Demencia gawked, 5.0.5 wasn't looking and Flug's stomach churned and he looked away, repulsed.

  
"...Sir- It was decaying, it had bugs-"

  
"Flug, my body is FULL of bugs! Maggots, Centipedes, spiders, all the good stuff." Black Hat chuckled, slowly. Flug heaved a sigh, he was both appalled and fascinated. Black Hat cracked his bones into place as they grew stiff. "Now, that didn't work, but I am sure my next one will." He now holds an egg. Demencia was intrigued, Flug was dying inside still and 5.0.5 fell asleep. Black Hat closed his hand over the egg, and then opened it and threw a bird. The bird was _dead_. Demencia didn't waste a second and hollered out, hoping she could have it. Black Hat picked it up, a nonchalant expression on his features. He scrutinized it and cringed.  
"This one didn't die by natural causes."   
Demencia continued to call out to him, wanting it. Black Hat huffed, "Fine, Demencia. You can have it, only because you've, so far, been the only one clapping." He tossed it and she caught it, she immediately squeezed it into a hug as if it were a stuffed toy. It had been in there long enough to be dead, but short enough it too was still decaying. Black Hat stood in silence for a moment before the grin returned widely.  
"Oh, I have it! This one CANNOT fail!" He announced, alarming 5.0.5 awake. "Alright, you know those tricks where they pull out the rainbow clothes from inside of their mouth? I can do that!"

  
"Ooh, Ohh, yes, do it!" Demencia urged,   
_So, he did!_ Only it wasn't rainbow! it was HIS INTESTINE! 5.0.5 shuddered in pure terror as he pulled out his long intestine from within his jaws, Flug stared in fright and Demencia stared dazzled, or something.  
He had pulled the entire organ out of his body and grinned.

  
"Y-You just- Pulled your intestine out?!" Flug exclaimed,  
Black Hat cackled,

"Not mine, _yours_!"  
Flug felt a great pain that caused him to keel over and fall, writhing in pain. Demencia shrieked with laughter and Black Hat laughed like a lunatic.  
Sure enough, it was his organ.

 


End file.
